clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Army
Troops are used to fight against either the goblins on the campaign map or other players in order to loot gold and elixir and win stars and medals. Troops are created in the barracks and will be stored in camps. Currently there are 10 Different types of troops. Players should note that troops can be upgraded. Tier 1 and Tier 2 troops receive a major graphic change at level 3, and receive another one at level 5. Tier 3 troops receive graphic changes with all upgrades. As they are upgraded they become more powerful, but they also cost more elixir. Upgrade them by using a lab. Tier 1 Barbarian The Barbarian is one of the most powerful units in the game. It does big amounts of damage and has a good amount of health. It is very cheap and has a short training time making it ideal for summoning a large army quickly and easily. It is usually used in groups of 10 or more but is very weak against splash attack defenses like the Mortar, so place them accordingly. Requires: Level 1 Barracks Archer The Archer is a supportive long range attacker that can shoot over walls. Due to its low health the archer should be spawned with melee units or placed surrounding a base out of the reach of defenses. It is relatively cheap and quick to train so should be used when creating a large army quickly and easily. Requires: level 2 barracks Goblin The Goblin is the fastest unit in the game. It is ideal for taking out resource buildings as it deals 2x damage on them and its speed allows it to get past defences with relatively little damage. Always keep in mind that this unit will attack resource buildings before anything else. Requires: level 3 barracks. Tier 2 Giant The Giant deals little damage but is capable of taking great amounts of it. This is the ideal unit to use as a distraction so your other units don't get mowed down by base defenses. But keep in mind It will attack defensive buildings before anything else. One giant takes up 5 housing units. Requires: Level 4 Barracks Wall Breaker The Wall Breaker is a single hit unit. It is a Suicide bomber that runs at the nearest wall doing a massive 40x damage on a small 3 block strip. This unit is the one to use when there is a strong wall surrounding a base and your other troops can't get in. You only ever need to have a max of 4 of these in your army and always be careful with which wall you attack as these can be killed before arming their bomb. Requires: level 5 Barracks Balloon The Balloon is an air unit. In the balloon's basket is a skeleton which drops bombs. This unit has high damage and because it flies most defences can't attack it. Unfortunately air defences are powerful and can destroy these units in seconds, it is highly recomended that you either avoid placing these near air defences or take the air defences out with ground troops first. Keep in mind that these units will attack defences before anything else. Requires: Level 6 Barracks. Wizard The Wizard does the highest ranged attack damage and has average health. It can be devastating in large groups. Unfortunately it takes 4 housing units and is quite expensive and has a relatively long training time. Wizards are very vulnerable to high level mortars or high level wizard towers. Requires: level 7 Barracks. Tier 3 Healer The Healer is a woman with wings that floats around the battle field and heals nearby troops in a splash attack. This troop can be taken down by air defence very quickly, but if you destroy their air defense she will be quite effective. Requires: level 8 barracks. Dragon The Dragon is a mythical creature that flies around the enemies base attacking the ground and air with fire. It has high attack and health. Because it flies most defences can't attack it. Requires: Level 9 Barracks P.E.K.K.A. "P.E.K.K.A." comes from a male Finnish name that was once told by a developer. P.E.K.K.A. makes a great weapon of mass destruction. It is almost unbreakable and deals massive amounts of damage to "Everything That Moves". Unfortunately it takes a lot of housing space and is very expensive and has a very long training time. Requires: Level 10 Barracks and Level 2 Army Camp. Category:Army Category:Troops